


Going to visit Grampy by Abishag orne (age 6 1/2)

by Mourningstar (skinsuit)



Series: Abishag Orne (age six and a half) [2]
Category: Deep ones - Fandom, Innsmouth - Fandom, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Deep Ones, Even monsters love their Grandbabies, Gen, horror?, innsmouth, lovecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/Mourningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl tells us how she visits her Grampy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to visit Grampy by Abishag orne (age 6 1/2)

I love it when Mommy and Daddy take me to visit Grampy by the sea. My Grampy knows lots of things and is always willing to share. We catch fish, we play marco polo and we have swimming races. He always wins. My Grampy has funny skin. Grampy tells me someday I will look like him and he tickles me. I laugh because he’s tickling me. Sometimes Grampy scares people on the beach. But they are silly. They don’t understand. Grampy tells me that we are superior to humans. Mommy agrees, Daddy just sorta dribbles a bit. He does that a lot. Someday I will look like Grampy with big black eyes, scaly green skin and flippers. I can’t wait.

 

 


End file.
